


A Moment's Respite

by anotherinsanedevotion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherinsanedevotion/pseuds/anotherinsanedevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren isn't the only one to jerk off to his grandfather's helmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is going to be my entrance into this fandom. Wonderful.

He stares down at the twisted hunk of material that once made up the mask of one of the most feared Sith lords in history. To have it here, in front of him, bearing witness to this act, is almost too much for him to handle and he feels himself coming close to finishing. Much too close.

He forces himself to remove his hands from his flesh, allowing the feeling of close orgasm to wane. There’s the usual sense of frustration; all he wants to do is cum, but control is key to this particular exercise.

He breathes in deeply, smelling his own skin, sweat, and the stale air that fills the entire base. Beneath those particularly strong scents is the smell of Kylo Ren. Hux allows a smile to grace his normally scowling face. If the other man only knew what his general did when he was away. Though a part of him wonders if Ren would be interested in viewing this spectacle. Surely he had experienced this pleasure himself; he was so very attached to his grandfather it couldn’t have not reached this point by now.

Hux, his control and stamina returned to him, allows himself to touch his tip, smearing the fluid with his thumb. His gloves add to the sensation, the ridges from the stitching a nice friction against the smooth skin. Certainly, the gloves will forever be ruined but he is a general, it isn’t difficult to find replacements. He feels a sting of annoyance remembering looking at the budget for the quarter and seeing how much this and Kylo’s tantrums cost the First Order. But this isn’t something he is interested in giving up and it is a fairly easy way to get back at Snoke’s volatile apprentice.

He wraps a hand around his cock and begins to leisurely jerk himself off, forcing all thoughts out of his head and focusing on the helmet in front of him and the pleasure coursing through him. His eyes close and a fantasy begins playing out. Kylo Ren walking into the room and catching him; Kylo Ren licking the Hux’s semen off Vader’s mask while shamefully jerking himself off through his clothing, all while under the watchful and controlling gaze of General Hux. The last image of that latter fantasy, of Ren cumming in his pants, is what finally undoes Hux. He spills into his hand and partly onto the pedestal and the helmet, a blissed out smile on his face. These are the only times he truly lets himself go, the only thing he needs to control is his hand.

He sighs happily to himself and tucks his dick back into his pants. Picking up a cloth from the floor, he wipes away the evidence of his presence. He exits the room without looking back and tucks his hands behind his back, still holding the cloth and wearing his soiled gloves. Walking down a hallway, he stops in front of a panel of buttons. Pressing one, he slides the gloves off and throws them and the cloth down the trash chute that opened with his press of the button. It closes just as Kylo Ren walks past, acknowledging Hux’s presence with a nod of his helmeted head, then he is gone, the tapping of his boots drifting off down the passageway. Hux allows himself a wide smile before schooling his features again. Back to being the sovereign of this fucking base.


End file.
